Change of Generations
by Road Camelott
Summary: The 1rst and 10th Generation switched places! Experience how the 1rst Generation is going to act with Reborn! Friendships are made. Going through thick and thin together. G. s searching for the Tenth! Will he find him? How will the story play out? Warning! GiottoxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Road C. : If I get 3 Reviews the next Chapter will come out! ^^ Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 1

*Bieb**Bieb**Bieb*

Giotto´s eyes slowly fluttered open as he sat up in his bed. Burning Orange eyes looked upon his clock to see what time it is. He wasn´t a morning person. He just wanted to lay back down and sleep some more, but it was already 7 a.m. He had to change his clothes, brush his teeth and take a shower.

With his wild untamable spiky Blond hair in a more messy than usual bed head, he rose from the bed and swayed to the bathroom. A few minutes later he got out of the bathroom in his school uniform. Black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and his school bag slung over his shoulder, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He had already made his Bento a day before so he just had to pack it. He put on his shoes, grabbed a piece of toast that he took into his mouth and locked the door behind him. He hadn´t that long of a school way. Only 20 minutes.

As he walked to school all the while munching on his Toast, he saw a boy leaning on the wall near the school. A Cigarette hung from his mouth. The boy had Pink hair and eyes and was taller than him, Giotto noticed that with distaste. Not his fault that he was a bit on the shorter side.

As he walked past the boy he wondered quietly to himself if that was the boy´s natural hair color. In return he got a glare and a "Ha?" from the stranger. Knowing he probably hit a nerve with the other boy and not wanting to get into trouble, Giotto picked up his peace.

"N-Nothing…" He muttered and walked even faster when he felt the stare of the other boy burning on a hole in the back of his head. A shiver trailed up his spine, but he shook it off.

" _Great beginning to start the day…"_ Giotto thought with a sigh.

When he finally made it to the school with no further accidents, he quickly walked up to his classroom. As he opened the door to his classroom he got a feeling he would regret coming so early every day. With a blank face he saw that no one, but his teacher was already in the classroom.

Giotto shot his teacher a fake smile. "Good Morning Nezu-sensei." He greeted in a friendly voice as he walked over to his seat to place his bag down. The teacher perked up at the voice of his best and favorite Student and grinned back. "A wonderful Morning to you too, Giotto-kun~!" Nezu-sensei practically sung out. Giotto hide a grimace at the voice and tried to shut him out. Thankfully he succeeded.

Don´t get him wrong. He hadn´t anything against his teacher in particular, but he just couldn´t stand him too long. The praising and higher-than-you attitude just got on Giotto´s nerves. He didn´t like when people looked down on each other.

Nezu didn´t seem to notice or mind since he just kept on talking, even when more students filled the room. The bell saved Giotto from the endless chatter as Nezu finally had to start the lesson.

" _Finally! …I am saved."_ Giotto thought while he sighed mentally. He began to wonder why he kept coming early if all that will happen is suffering from his annoying but talkative teacher.

Nezu cleared his throat and the classroom quietened down. He gave a smug look as he opened his mouth. "We have two new foreign students at the school! One is in our class too. Please be nice to him. You can come in now!" He called out and the door opened with a loud BANG!

The new student got in front of the class and glared at them. Giotto already heard a few girl squealing in his class.

"Please tell us a few things about yourself." Nezu-sensei demanded as he sat down at his desk. He kept scowling at the new student. The stranger´s glare deepened.

"G." He spoke in a gruff voice. Giotto finally snapped out of his daydreaming at the voice of the familiar stranger. His eyes widen as he recognized the stranger.

" _No way. Our new student is Pinky from earlier?!"_

Nezu-sensei glared at him with clear displeasure written over his face. "Your _whole_ name, please." He ordered. G. growled at him. "My Name is G. You don´t need to know more!" He sneered at the teacher who shrunk a bit in himself at the glare he got. He tried to put up a brave front. "Take a seat that´s free and pay attention." Nezu-sensei retorted as he began the lesson.

G. muttered a few insults under his breath as he walked towards a seat that wasn´t taken. The only seat that was free was behind Giotto. Sometimes Giotto just hated the universe.

With amused eyes Giotto watched how some of the boys in his class gulped at the "scary" new guy. He put a hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter. Who would be scared off a guy with _Pink_ hair?

Just as G. walked past Giotto he heard a quiet voice whispering "P-Pinky." and G. felt his temper flare up. He kicked the Blondes desk getting the whole class to spring up in their seats. Giotto only laughed quietly even when he was shot a death glare. G. mouthed the words "You-are-dead." To him and sat down on his seat all the while glaring at Giotto from behind.

Giotto only smiled amused at him. He had a feeling that his life will be getting a lot more interesting in the next few days.


	2. Beginning of the break

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Road: I apologize for the long wait and for the short chapter, but I will try to write more quickly in the future, so until the next update, I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Chapter 2

G.´s Perspective

I looked out of the window the whole time. The lesson didn´t interest me _at all_. I hoped to find _**him**_ quickly, then I could leave this hellhole. But there was something that got my attention. More precisely some _one_. He will regret calling me by that insult. My hair is red. _**R.E.D!**_ The cheekiness of some people. I sighed.

The lesson was soon finished, thankfully. Right now, we had break.

" _Finally, I could smoke a cigarette, but at first I have to teach Blondie a lesson."_ But as I searched for him at the front, I noticed that his desk was empty. That meant he was already gone. I quickly stood up and went to search for him.

" _Does the Idiot think he can escape from me?!"_ I thought annoyed.

Alaude´s Perspective

My patience was dangerous close to snap. The whole day I got questioned by some weaklings, that thought they could make friends with me. Pathetic in my eyes. I wasn´t here to socialize. I hated crowds.

I breathed in the fresh air on the roof. I managed to scare the weaklings off, so they won´t get in my way anymore. It was better this way. I don´t need anybody.

The door to the roof opened and made me curious. The weaklings claimed, that nobody went to the roof during breaks. It seemed like I would have to punish some people for giving out false information.

I felt my annoyance come back, but shoved it into the back of my mind. It could wait. First, I wanted to see who would be brave enough to come up here to disturb me. The first thing I noticed, that caught my attention, was that the boy who walked through the door had _Orange_ eyes. How rare could that be?

My curiousity vanished into thin air as I analysed him. It was another weakling. He seemed weak and fragile to my eyes.

" _Short too."_ I thought with a hint of disappointment. I finally thought there was something interesting in this school.

To my shock the boy flinched and turned around to look at me.

" _Waoh…"_ I thought in fascination. How could he have noticed me _that_ fast? I didn´t make a single noise. Maybe he wasn´t as boring as I thought.

I waited for the question that surely would come any second now. My peace was over now until I managed to make him shut up.

The short weakling looked at me uninterested and sat down on the ground. He took out a Bento and began to eat.

„… _he ignored me?"_ The thought annoyed me. There was nobody untill now in this school that wasn´t afraid of me. I made sure they would spread around how dangerous I could be. So, this was a surprise to me.

"Looks like I found a new toy." I yawned and leaned back to rest against the wall. I haven´t gotten any sleep last night. Now, if my new play toy was quiet, I would take advantage of it. It was better now that I could enjoy my peace and quiet.

Giotto´s Perspective

I walked upstairs. Just before I opened the door, I paused.

" _There´s somebody on the roof…"_ It was just a feeling, but that feeling had never disappointed me before. I grabbed the doorknob. Shortly after stepping onto the roof I let my gaze fall onto him. The person, I had suspected to be on the roof had short platin blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Almost silver.

His eyes revealed that he seemed interested to me, but it quickly went away. I gave him a glance and turned away.

„ _It doesn´t matter to me. I just want to eat now."_ I opened my bento and began to eat. Normally I would have inquired what he wanted here on the roof. But something told me he wouldn´t appreciate the questions, so I kept silent.

I felt his stare burn holes into the back of my head, which wasn´t the nicest feeling when eating, but I couldn´t do anything about it, so I tried to ignore it.

What I couldn´t ignore was the feeling that something strange is going to happen today.


End file.
